


Impasse

by glamaphonic



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Flash Fic, Implied Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've gone a long way from where they began, but they can never get far enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impasse

She slides in across from him without a word and waves her order to the bartender across the room. The booth is far enough in back that the rest of the bar’s noise fades to an incomprehensible thrum of rowdy shouts and alien languages.

“And if I was saving that seat for someone?” Loki asks, then takes a sip of his drink. It’s meant to be a vintage from Nornir V, but he’d bet any amount of money whoever manufactured this swill has never even been within light years of that quadrant.

“You were,” Sif replies easily. He’s never been able to bluff her and it’s never mattered whether they were on opposite sides of a dinner table or staring each other down through a ship’s targeting system.

She rolls her shoulders in her jacket, plain and nondescript. She’s grown as unaccustomed to being out of uniform as he’s grown to seeing her thus.

“Arrogance is hardly becoming,” Loki says.

Sif bares her teeth.

“If that was true neither of us would be here.”

“Yes, well, give it a few hours and neither of us will have been here, right?”

She doesn’t reply, only reaches for his drink and downs it, runs her tongue along her lower lip as she finishes. He flexes his fingers against the table. His knuckles go white. Her eyes are dark. Beneath the table her knee shifts against his.

They don’t wait for her drink to come.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "IN SPACE! au, opposite sides of an intergalactic war, there is a bar."


End file.
